Time
by KaizumiElric2210
Summary: Aomine adalah seorang pangeran. Sedangkan kise adalah tangan kanannya. Mereka jatuh cinta dibawah naungan pohon sakura, tapi sayang takdir berkata lain. Aomine harus menikah dengan perempuan itu. Jikalau ada kesempatan kedua, akankah Aomine mengambilnya? [RRR please! :3]


.

.

.

_Sesosok wanita anggun memasuki sebuah ruangan bersama seorang bocah laki-laki pirang. Ia menghampiri anaknya yang tengah belajar menulis beberapa kata._

_"Daiki." Panggil wanita itu. "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak akan dibantu lagi oleh para dayang." _

_"Hee? Benarkah?! Akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari para dayang yang cerewet itu." Kata anaknya dengan gembira. Si anak pun menoleh kepada ibunya. Menyadari ada sosok asing yang sepantaran dengannya, ada disamping ibunya, ia pun bertanya padanya, "Siapakah gerangan sosok disampingmu, Ibunda?"_

_Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Sebagai ganti para dayang, kau akan dibantu oleh anak ini. Kau pasti akan menyukainya, anak ini seumuran denganmu, Daiki."_

_Si anak menautkan alisnya sembari menoleh pada sosok pirang itu._

_Yang dibicarakan pun hanya menunduk malu. "Namaku Kise Ryouta." Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahnya seraya membungkuk dihadapan bocah lainnya, " Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya, ya, Tuan Muda Aomine!"_

.

.

.

_**-Prologue-**_

** Time**

**Warning(s)**: AU. OOC. BL. TYPO(S). RANDOMNESS. ABSURD. MULTI-POV.

.

.

.

**[Zaman Heian. Kediaman Kekaisaran Aomine.]**

Bocah pirang yang kurang lebih berusia sembilan tahun itu mengikuti tuannya menuju kamarnya. Yang diikuti hanya mendesah dan berdecik kesal. Ia tidak ingin bocah pirang itu mengikuti dirinya. Ia hanya ingin memiliki waktu yang bisa ia luangkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ya, dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada ruang untuk orang lain masuk ke dalam kesendiriannya.

Tapi, bocah pirang itu bersikukuh. Seakan-akan mencoba masuk menerobos pintu kesendirian yang telah dibuat oleh tuannya.

Ya, meskipun sikap yang ia tunjukan seperti itu, tuannya tetap mengakui kecantikan yang ada pada sosok yang ia temui tadi. Kulitnya putih dengan paras wajah yang rupawan disertai dengan surai berwarna emas senada dengan iris matanya. Sungguh membuat orang yang menatapnya terpesona akan rupanya.

Yang diikuti pun membalikan badannya.

"Sudah cukup!" Teriak sang Tuan Muda Aomine. Ia tengah naik pitam karena merasa keinginannya yang sesederhana itu saja tidak dapat dikabulkan.

Yang diteriaki hanya menatap kaget.

"Ada apa, tuan muda?"

"Aku tidak ingin dilayani atau diikuti! Aku ingin punya waktu untukku sendiri! Apakah itu hal yang sulit?!" Ia membiarkan kemarahan yang ia simpan meledak begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa tuan? Ini merupakan tugas saya untuk selalu menjaga anda. Saya tidak boleh meninggalkan anda sendirian."

Kemarahan anak bersurai biru laut itu pun semakin terlukiskan diwajahnya.

"Cih. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja dari tugas ini?" ia pun pergi meninggalkan bocah pirang itu. Putra tunggal keluarga Aomine itu memang keras kepala dan egois. Ia hanya berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri. Tidak pernah melihat dari sudut pandang orang lain.

Bocah pirang itu juga sama, ia juga tidak bisa berempati pada tuan mudanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menarik ujung lengan pakaian sang tuan muda.

"Tapi, sendirian itu tidak enak, tuan muda!"

Yang dipanggil pun menghadapnya, "Untukmu! Tapi untukku, kesendirianlah yang terbaik!"

Bocah pirang itu pun terdiam.

"Kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau mau kalau kau sendirian. Seperti bermain atau makan sesukamu—tidak tepat pada waktunya—atau berburu di hutan! Di sini terlalu banyak larangan serta aturan dan harus selalu ada orang yang mengawasiku untuk mengomentari perbuatanku! Itu tidak enak, kau tahu?" lanjut sang tuan muda dengan nada marah disetiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan, membuat si pirang menunduk takut.

Keheningan mengisi beberapa waktu tersebut. Tuan muda keluarga Aomine itu pun kembali membalikkan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan sosok dihadapannya sendirian.

Tanpa disangka, sosok itu kembali menarik ujung kain yang ia gunakan.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut merasakan kesendirian, Tuan Muda!"

Sebuah perkataan itu sontak membuat Tuan Muda keluarga Aomine itu terdiam. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Pengawalnya yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala. Dengan berat hati ia mengarahkan pandangannya kembali kepada bocah pirang yang tengah menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Cih. Hanya kali ini saja, ya." Sang bocah bersurai biru laut pun kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya langsung mengikuti dari belakang dengan antusias.

Setelah masuk ke kamar, Daiki bergegas menuju sebuah meja yang terdapat kertas dan beberapa alat lukis lainnya. Segera ia mengambil kuas dan mengaplikasikan imajinasinya ke hamparan kertas itu. Ryouta langsung mendatanginya dan duduk disebelahnya. Menyesuaikan situasi, Ryouta hanya bisa terdiam karena takut membuyarkan konsentrasi tuannya.

Baru separuh dari lukisan itu selesai, si pirang dapat dengan mudah menebak bentuk apa itu.

_'Pohon Sakura.' _Sahutnya dalam hati.

Melihat ekspresi tuan mudanya yang terlihat sedikit lebih santai, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya. "_Nee_, tuan muda suka Pohon Sakura?"

"Iya. Aku suka sekali." Jawabnya dengan sebuah senyum spontan, "Tapi, aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Kebanyakan tanaman yang ditanam disini _Bonsai_ dan pohon-pohon hijau, manalagi aku tidak pernah diperbolehkan keluar rumah, jadi aku belum pernah melihat keindahan pohon ini dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Mendengar perkataan sang majikan, Ryouta mendapatkan sebuah ide. " Kalau begitu, apakah tuan muda mau melihatnya? Biasanya Bunga Sakura mekar secara penuh ditanggal-tanggal ini! " tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Yang ditanya langsung menjawab dengan antusias, "Aku mau! Dimana kau dapat melihatnya?"

"Aku tahu sebuah Pohon Sakura yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Tapi, kita harus keluar dari sini terlebih dahulu—"

"—Aku tahu jalan keluar tersembunyi dari sini." Potong Daiki dengan seringaian imutnya. "Tapi, rahasiakan ini dari ibunda ya!"

Melihat tuan mudanya yang sangat antusias, Ryouta terkekeh kecil sembari mengangguk.

Mereka lekas menjalankan rencana mereka untuk keluar dari kediaman Aomine. Daiki langsung menunjukan arah menuju tembok belakang rumahnya. Ada sebuah lubang kecil yang ditutupi oleh semak dan beberapa batu. Lubang tersebut hanya muat untuk anak kecil seusia mereka. Jarang ada orang yang memeriksa semak-semak belakang, karena itu lubang tersebut hanya menjadi rahasia Aomine Daiki—dan Kise Ryouta sekarang.

"_Nee_, tuan muda, kalau anda tidak pernah keluar dari rumah, lantas bagaimana anda tahu ada lubang ini?" tanya Ryouta sembari memimpin jalan menuju Pohon Sakura yang dijanjikannya itu.

"Tadinya ini digunakan sebagai tempat pembuangan sampah. Sekarang, sudah ada tempat pembuangan sampah yang baru dan lubang ini menjadi terbengkalai. Dan waktu aku bermain petak umpet dengan para dayang, aku menemukan lubang ini." Jawab Daiki seraya berusaha mengikuti deru langkah Ryouta.

"Anda tidak pernah mencoba keluar dari sini sebelumnya?" Tanya Ryouta penasaran.

"Belum. Sulit sekali untuk menyelinap keluar, kau tahu? Dayang-dayang itu selalu mengawasiku setiap saat. Dan kalau aku keluar malam hari, banyak penjaga yang berkeliling sekitar halaman belakang. Kalau aku sampai ketahuan menyelinap dari sana, bisa-bisa lubang ini ditutup, dan aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk keluar dari tempat ini sampai aku dewasa." Sahutnya terang-terangan. Walaupun masih anak kecil, namun Daiki dapat berpikir jauh mengenai hal yang ia inginkan.

Ryouta hanya menganggukan kepala mendengar jawaban dari tuan mudanya. Setelah berjalan menelusuri jalan yang dipenuhi pepohonan hijau dan bambu, mereka menemukan sebuah sungai kecill. Tidak jauh dari sana, mulai terlihat tebaran kelopak-kelopak merah muda.

Kedua anak lelaki itu lekas berlari menuju arah datangnya kelopak itu. Mereka serempak terbelalak melihat sebuah Pohon Sakura berdiri kokoh dengan hamburan kelopak bunga disekitarnya. Si surai biru langsung tersenyum lebar, "Jadi, ini bentuk Pohon Sakura yang asli, ya?"

Ryouta mengangguk. Mereka langsung bersandar bersebelahan dibawah pohon yang menjadi ciri khas Negara Jepang dan ditemani dengan desiran lembut angin yang berhembus serta alunan musik bambu bersentuhan tidak jauh dari sana.

Suasana yang sangat nyaman itu membuat mereka hampir tidak berbicara selama lebih dari setengah jam. Hingga akhirnya, si biru laut membuka suaranya, "Darimana kau tahu tempat ini, Ryouta?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum dengan lembut, "Tadinya aku tinggal di desa yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, tuan muda."

Aomine memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu, kenapa kau malah datang ke kediamanku?"

"Aah… Waktu itu terjadi kebakaran yang melahap habis desaku. Hanya beberapa yang berhasil selamat… Aku termasuk salah satunya… Bahkan.." Suara Ryouta mengecil seraya ia melanjutkan perkataanya, "Orang tuaku tidak selamat." Sebuah isakan kecil lepas dari mulutnya.

Aomine langsung terbelalak di tempat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal seburuk itu terjadi pada orang disebelahnya.

"Kemudian, Nyonya Besar Aomine datang dan membawaku kediamannya… dan… Aku bertemu kau, tuan muda." Sahutnya sembari memperlihatkan seulas senyum di wajahnya. "Lalu, kau berkata kalau anda ingin selalu sendirian. Padahal sendirian itu benar-benar tidak enak… karena itu… Hiks…Aku tidak ingin tuan muda merasakan itu!"

Hati Tuan Muda Aomine itu langsung tegerak mendengar ucapan rekan barunya. Ia merasa bersalah akan perkataan dan perilaku dingin yang ditunjukkannya pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Padahal, dia hanya ingin berbuat sesuatu demi kebaikan Daiki, bukan menganggunya.

Daiki langsung meletakan tangannya diatas kepala si pirang dan menggerakannya. Isakan yang tadi terdengar mulai hilang. Ryouta pun mengadahkan pandangannya dan melihat sosok disampingnya tengah tersenyum lembut. Benar-benar lembut dan menghangatkan hatinya. "Terima kasih, Ryouta."

Dan perkataan itu dibalas dengan sebuah rona merah muda dan anggukan penuh semangat. "Kau mau menangkap belalang? Di tempatku, banyak sekali belalang. Jadi, aku sering menangkap mereka. Mau bertanding siapa yang mengumpulkan paling banyak?" tanya sang tuan muda dengan seringaian ciri khasnya.

"Aku mau!" Mereka segera bangun dan mencari serangga yang disebutkan. Mereka bermain dengan seru, berlari mengejar kesana kemari, dan permainan dimenangkan oleh Daiki. Sepertinya ia benar-benar terlatih dalam menangkap belalang. Kise kembali mengusulkan permainan lainnya. mereka kembali bermain tanpa mengingat waktu yang menjadi acuan mereka untuk pulang.

Matahari sudah mengantuk. Garis horizontal yang menunjukan perbatasan antara siang dan malam mulai mengarah pada sisi yang lebih gelap.

Kedua bocah yang juga sudah lelah akibat aktifitas bermain mereka pun meletakkan tubuh mereka diatas alas rumput yang empuk di dekat Pohon Sakura.

Daiki melirik Ryouta sekilas, mengagumi keindahan sosok disampingnya. Ditemani dengan taburan kelopak sakura, sosok disampingnya berhasil membuat Daiki tersipu melihatnya.

"Oi, Ryouta!" Teriak bocah bersurai biru laut itu. "Aku rasa kau benar. Bersamamu, aku akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang lebih baik dibandingkan menyendiri. Terima kasih, Ryouta!"

Bocah pirang itu ikut berbaring diantara bunga-bunga yang mekar disekitarnya. "Hn. Sama-sama, tuan muda!"

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Setelah menyadari matahari yang sudah terbenam, mereka lekas berlari menuju tempat asal mereka. Untungnya, tidak ada orang yang menjaga di daerah taman belakang, jadi mereka dapat lekas berlari menuju kamar Daiki. Berpura-pura bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Langkah kaki yang sangat familiar pun kian mendekat. Ibunda Daiki yang merupakan nyonya besar dari kediaman keluarga Aomine ditemani dengan dayang-dayangnya itu masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan putra sematawayangnya.

"Bagaimana harimu dengan Ryouta, Daiki?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Luar biasa, Ibunda. Aku berharap Ibunda dapat mengijinkanku untuk tetap membiarkannya berada disisiku. Ryouta merupakan orang yang sangat menyenangkan, aku sangat bahagia dapat bertemu dan berteman dengannya." Sahut Daiki sembari menatap Ryouta yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis darinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku senang melihat kalian rukun satu sama lain." Wanita anggun itu pun tersenyum, " Sudah waktunya makan malam, Daiki. Lekaslah bersihkan dirimu dan beralih menuju Ruang Makan. Aku dan Ayahmu akan menunggumu disana."

"Ibunda, bisakah kita mengajak Ryouta untuk makan bersama kita?"

Yang ditanya terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menjawab,"Eh? Tapi, Ryouta punya waktu makan malamnya sendiri, Daiki."

"Aku mohon, Ibunda. Setidaknya, kali ini saja. Aku ingin Ryouta cepat beradaptasi dengan keluarga kita."

Yang diminta kembali diam untuk memikirkan keputusan terbaik yang dapat ia buat,"Hmm… Baiklah. Kali ini saja ya, sayang."

Daiki tersenyum lebar, "Yatta! Terima kasih, Ibunda." Sahut Daiki sembari menunduk hormat. Ia kemudia melirik bocah pirang di sampingnya lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Yang lainnya membalas senyumannya dan mereka tertawa bersama."

- End of prologue -

.

.

.

-XXX-

A/n :

Oke, Kai merasa ini prolog paling panjang sedunia ahahahhaha #ketawanista

Jujur, Kai sendiri bingung kenapa bisa sepanjang ini :"D, trus gw merasa hina karena terus bikin fic baru padahal yang lain blom kelar HAHAHAHAH #dibuang

Eniwei, thenks por riding(?) !

RRR Pwease! xD


End file.
